Broken through
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: No quedaba nada de él. Shun solo quería salvarle y él no pudo ayudarle. Oneshot. *BL* /ShunxSatoru/. Contiene spoilers del capítulo 8.


**E**sto se me ocurrió mientras el sábado veía el capítul de **S**hinsekai **Y**ori. v,: **D**emonios, quería más **S**hun**xS**atoru, simplemente eran muy tiernos ;v;

**E**spero que disfruten del **O**ne**―s**hot.

* * *

><p><strong>Shinsekai Yori no me pertenece.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Resumen: N<strong>o quedaba nada de él. **S**hun solo quería salvarle y él no pudo ayudarle. ***BL***

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>ne**s**hot.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Broken Through<strong>

_..._

_Just wanted to save you, Satoru**.**_

_..._

* * *

><p>Todo había acabado; como una rosa que se marchita por el tiempo pasado, solamente con una simple oración, tan común como destructivo.<p>

_" ―Satoru, hemos estado mucho tiempo juntos, ¿verdad? Estoy cansado de ser tu juguete."_

Un sabor amargo recorrió su boca, como un dulce amargo, al recordar lo que había dicho.

_" ―Ya no quiero estar contigo, es asfixiante." _

Sus ojos se dirigieron a otro lugar, observando inconscientemente como Satoru estaba siendo acompañado por otro chico… ¿Triste? Tal vez ¿Doloroso? Quién sabe. Lo único que podía sentir era su corazón siendo estrujado, casi tan roto como lo estaba su cordura en ese momento. Algo brillo en el cuello de ese chico, ¿era el collar que le devolvió nuevamente? ―Ah. ―pronunció, casi como un susurro, inhalando un poco de aire, para calmar ese nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

¿Tanto quería olvidarse? ¿Tanto quería olvidar todos los momentos que pasaron juntos? ¿Quería olvidar las risas y caricias que tenían en cada encuentro?

Supongo… Supongo que es lo mejor, ¿cierto? Lo ideal sería que se olvidé de todo, antes de que desaparezca sin más, como tal persona alejada que olvidas con el tiempo. Aún si lo sabía, se seguía sintiendo doloroso, ¿por qué no era tan simple como uno piensa?

Cuando me di cuenta, dirigiste tu mirada hacía mí. Aunque, lo único que pude hacer como reflejo, es tratar de olvidar todos esos innecesarios pensamientos y seguir con mi tan preciada lectura. Como tal cobarde, rápidamente me escondí detrás del libro. Sintió un poco de alegría o ironía, no lo sabía con exactitud, por la corta mirada que le dio Satoru, por lo menos, seguía dándose cuenta de su presencia.

De su boca, casi salió una pequeña risa irónica, al ver como Satoru lo ignoraba nuevamente, riendo con el nuevo acompañante. No debería de sentir tristeza; ni mucho menos sorpresa, ya que Satoru siempre fue popular y era de esperar que lo hubiera cambiado en tan poco tiempo.

Aunque le dolió un poco ver esa sonrisa un poco forzada, aquella sonrisa que siempre le iluminaba. Eso, era como una puñalada en su corazón. Él no lo quería lastimar, quería hacer todo lo contrario. No quería destruir aquello más amado que tenía en su vida, tenía que alejarse de todos, por lo menos para salvarlos… Sobre todo a Satoru. Me niego a lastimarlo, no acepto deformarlo, no quiero arruinar y destruir todo a mí alrededor. Tal como demonio del karma era, no debería de existir en el mundo. Ni en ningún otro lugar.

Con su libro, tapo una pequeña sonrisa cínica que se había hecho en sus labios. Recordó cuando casualmente, Saki lo vio.

Esa misma noche, inconscientemente, sus pies se dirigieron al camino para la casa de Satoru. ¿Por qué pasaba eso? Tal vez, solo tal vez, lo amaba tanto, que quería despedirse tal como lo hizo con Saki, explicarle con sus propias palabras que no quería lastimarlo, que no quería alejarse a su lado, que solamente lo hacía para salvarlo. Pero, en ese momento, de sus labios no salía más que palabras que no querría decirle nunca en su corta vida.

Hubiera deseado que en ese momento Satoru se hubiese negado a dejarlo ir, le hubiera detenido o abrazado en su trayecto. Pero; esas no eran más que ilusiones propias que su mente había dejado, porque lo rompió tanto, que ni siquiera le dijo ni le respondió ni una sola palabra, ni un balbuceo. Era algo irónico como se había hecho tantas fantasías rosas que no podían pasar en la vida real, ni siquiera en un cuento, o por lo menos en su vida. No contenía cordura, todo se fue al exterior y al interior. Se había destrozado él mismo, con sus pensamientos y sentimientos desbordados, que siempre se lo guardo en su memoria. No quería involucrar a los demás, y tal vez eso era lo correcto. No tendría que haber involucrado a nadie, ni a Saki. Si hubiera buscado ayuda, ¿se habría salvado? _"Él hubiera no existe". _Claro, no tendría que tener ahora esos innecesarios sentimientos, solamente debería de haber acabado desde hace mucho está vida que me otorgaron, pero yo mismo lo arruine.

Vio para al frente, observando una casa, pero no una cualquiera, era la de Satoru, _su _Satoru. Miro nostálgico aquella casa y vio que su ventana se abría; y no pudo hacer ningún movimiento, su cuerpo se había paralizado o capaz era una propia hipnosis que se hacía y no se movía por pura inercia y por tener la fantasía de que allí miraría a Satoru.

Un cabello castaño se asomó, y dio un respingo de sorpresa. Ahora no podría mostrarse débil después de todos los intentos de alejarlo para poder salvarlo. Se dio la vuelta, sin querer despedirse.

_" ―Sería más doloroso de lo que es." _Se dijo en sus pensamientos.

Pero, repentinamente sintió una mano tocarle su fría mano. Ese contacto lo sorprendió más de cuenta, haciéndole dar media vuelta, para dirigirle la mirada a Satoru.

―Sato– ―pero antes de que pudiera formular siquiera su nombre, Satoru lo calló con un beso desesperado, susurrando palabras que le hacían perder el aliento.

Unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaron de sus ojos, deslizándose silenciosamente (como una serpiente) por sus mejillas, que estaban rojas por el frío o simplemente era una excusa para el verdadero motivo; Satoru.

Él otro unió más sus cuerpos con un cálido abrazo, haciendo que sintiera menos frío. Eso estaba mal, ya lo sabía. Podría destrozarlo en cualquier momento que se distrajera, así rompiendo y matando nuevamente a sus personas amadas. No quería sentir nuevamente ese dolor.

Pero algo le impedía hacer aquello, ya que correspondió su abrazo, dejando su cabeza en el hueco del hombro de Satoru.

―Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. ―susurré repetidas veces en su oído, sintiendo a su cuerpo tensarse por la sorpresa, no entendía nada y eso lo sabía.

― ¿Qué?

―Solo quiero salvarte, Satoru. Solamente no quiero destrozarte, Satoru. ―mordió su labio, provocando un sangrado, intensificando su llanto. Gimiendo del dolor más fuerte que antes, haciendo que su sollozo se convirtiera en su lamento. Abrazo más fuerte a Satoru, sintiendo el miedo y la cordura salirse nuevamente. Pero, lo tranquilizo la suave caricia en la espalda y la cabeza que Satoru proporcionaba. ―Quiero cuidarte de los gatos, de mi cordura. Quería y quiero salvarte, pero soy muy débil. ―dijo en medio de su llanto. ―Lo siento mucho, Satoru.

Pero algo lo hizo reaccionar; que eso no estaba bien, no estaba bien haber involucrado a Satoru en sus propios problemas. Rápidamente lo separo, alejándose, secando sus lágrimas con la nueva vestimenta que tenía puesta.

Satoru me llamó desesperadamente, haciéndolo todavía más difícil que antes. Solo pude maldecir, al no poder contradecirle.

Di media vuelta, mirándolo directamente a los ojos, susurrando tres palabras que siempre contendrían en su corazón, aún en su muerte, eran llevadas por el propio viento. Pudo notar como Satoru abría grandemente los ojos por la gran sorpresa y como sus ojos se notaban aguados.

Cerró sus ojos, dando una gran sonrisa ancha, mostrando sus dientes, mientras que en sus mejillas recorría un fuerte color carmesí. No era como la sonrisa que le había dado a Saki; y eso lo sabía bien.

― ¡Shun! ¡Shun! ―escuchó su voz desesperada y dolida, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a salir lágrimas.

Pero tendría que ser fuerte si realmente quería salvar a Satoru. Todo era por su bien.

Todo lo haría por él. Solo no quería contagiarle su pérdida de cordura.

―Adiós, Satoru.

Con todavía la sonrisa, extendió sus brazos a él, dando un último contacto de manos, mientras desaparecía en la noche, dejando a un desconsolado Satoru, llorando por las últimas palabras dichas de su persona amada, que solo pudo decir lo siguiente.

― ¡También te amo, Shun! ―gritó desgarradoramente, haciendo a su garganta picar, mirando a la luna que brillaría toda la noche. No podía pararse de aquel piso, en donde fue la última vez que pudo ver a Shun.

Entonces recordó sus palabras.

_" ―Te amo, Satoru."_

**Fin.**


End file.
